wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Prophecy of Five Moons
For the Prophecy Contest!!! I also decided to make it a fanfiction. By DreamingWolf1 There will come a time when the shadows fall And the oceans rise to build a wall The sky will break and come pouring down And split the foundations of the ground A silver egg that's bound in snow Will from the shadows hasten, grow And hatch in pouring golden lights To end the swiftly drawing night Flaming wings will touch the sky And catch the stars that fall and die Talons of waves will split the sea And end the water's tyranny Obsidian scales will hold the light To kill the shadows of the fight Rain and Ice, star and moon Will come and break the curse of doom Sky and earth will come together Night and Sea will end forever When five moons rise to bring the end Six will rise to come amend To stop the swiftly coming night And bring the shadows of the light To end the universe's plight And bring the shadows of the light So, I decided to make this a fanfiction.............. enjoy! Chapter One: The Egg A crystal moon breathed silver light upon the tangible rainforest. The night had a sound that thrummed with life and peace and serenity. A bird flitted between the trees, each crimson feather tipped in silver from the moon. It banked, tilting its shaft feathers to catch the humid wind, and then alighted on an old tree with an odious twist to its branches. The bird peered down through the lush folds of the leaves and clacked his beak once, then twice. The sharp raps rippled through the air, slicing it like a fang through flesh. The bird's beady eyes fluttered as it observed the scene below it. An egg lay docilely in a bed of leaves, nestled against the thick trunk of the old tree. The egg shimmered under the moon, ethereal blue and purple waves rippling across the surface. But the egg was not alone. Two dragons, tinted a stark white from the moon, waved their silhouetted talons loathingly at each other. Angry words formed from their mouths. The female, a fragile RainWing with rippling frills, glared at the male with ferocious shades of red and orange splashing across her scales. "I won't be told how to raise my daughter by the likes of you, Particle." "You don't know if it's a female or not," the male, her husband, yelled back, flexing his silver-tipped claws. "It's a girl; I feel it," spat the RainWing, gently touching the shimmering shell of the egg. "Besides, a mother knows these things. All you ''know how to do is ''grumble ''and ''snivel ''like a half-fed dragonet at his mother's talons!" "And who's fault is that?" spat Particle. "It's yours! You're the one that makes me live in this deplorable, trivial unbearably-humid rainforest!" he waved his talons around wildly, exaggerating his case. "I'm an ''IceWing, ''Garnet, not a ''RainWing." "You're a hybrid, that's what," Garnet shot back with a futile glance at Particle's SeaWing gills. "And you're adaptable." "I'd have to change to be able to adapt," Particle hissed, his SeaWing glowscales flashing. "The only thing that needs to change is your attitude," Garnet observed, wrinkling her nose. Particle growled, exasperated. "Look, Garnet I'm sorry, but this was a mistake." Particle's ice-blue eyes were dilapidated with sadness and anger. "What was a mistake?" Garnet recoiled like a snake, her eyes crackling. "Me? Our daughter?" "No, just..." Particle stumbled for words, his IceWing spines quivering. "I mean, all of of it!" he scratched at his gills awkwardly. "I feel miserable, Garnet; I'm not happy here." "You're not happy with me, you mean." Garnet's voiced had lowered, and hurt flashed across her face in blues and purples. "No," Particle said quickly, reaching forward and gripping her talons in his. "I love you," he whispered. Garnet's face was twisted in an ugly snarl. "I believed that once," she spat, ripping her talons away from him. "But you're not the Particle I once knew." Then she whirled around, snatched up the egg and ascended into the resonating night. Particle stared after her, his palpitating heart roaring in his ears. Should I go after her? No. She doesn't want to talk to me. She'll come back and apologize... and so will I. Garnet flew over the silver-green rainforest, gripping her egg close to her chest. Bitter anger tainted her thoughts and stained her eyes. Her muscles trembled as she glanced back. Particle wasn't following. Good, ''Garnet thought, narrowing her eyes. ''I don't need him. Not right now. ''Her talons curled tighter around the egg. "I'm sorry, daughter," she whispered to her unhatched dragonet. "I'm sorry you have to have ''him ''as your father." ''I don't really mean that, ''Garnet thought. ''I can't! But she did. Somehow, in a way, she did. Garnet banked to the right, tilting her wings to change the flow of the wind around her. She climbed down from the black night and dove towards the jungle below. She folded her wings to avoid catching them against the trees, then landed on the leafy ground with a thump. ''She set the egg down gently in the leaves and curled her body around it. Garnet's talons clacked against the opaque, shimmering surface. A swirl of violet-blue and periwinkle burst across the egg at the contact, followed closely by a cloud of stark white. It really was a beautiful egg... and Garnet knew the dragonet would be even more ethereal. ''A RainWing-IceWing and SeaWing hybrid... she'll be stunning. Garnet paused, and her heartbeat stopped for a moment. She'll be stunning because of Particle. The argument Garnet had had with her husband started to sink in. The hateful words she had said suddenly became tangible. A whirlpool of tears flooded her eyes, and when she blinked, a silver droplet ran down her face. It dripped off of her chin and landed with a quiet splish ''on the egg. The part where the tear hit turned black. Alarm shot through Garnet. Never before had the egg turned such an odious shade. She instantly wiped the tear off of the smooth shell. Relief filled her as the spot instantly faded to indigo, then cobalt, then cerulean, then periwinkle, and then it swirled into a blue-white and vanished into the churning purple waves. Garnet wiped the tears from her eyes with a talon, her scales turning blue from her grief. She suddenly yearned to apologize to Particle, to feel his strong wings wrap around her, but there was only the night and her egg to breath her worries to. Swallowing back more tears, Garnet lowered her head to the leafy foliage and her eyelids closed over her vibrant emerald eyes. She pulled the egg close. The cold smoothness was comforting on such a humid night. And there, underneath the shimmering folds of moonlight, Garnet slipped into a dreamless, black void of sleep. Chapter Two: Science Fail Monolith narrowed his indigo eyes, folding his obsidian wings to his sides. Gripping the bottle of iodine precariously in his talons he held the dreaded bottle above a joyful pot of chrysanthemums. For a moment he pictured his clever science experiment going haywire. He imagined the iodine missing the pot and spreading across the table in a puddle of monolithic black. He saw, in his mind's eye, the iodine spilling into the other chemicals. He pictured the christened, spotless science lab going up in a parade of flames. Oh, Monolith's science teacher would ''kill ''him, if he managed to survive the malevolent accident. Monolith wondered how- if the animosity occurred- he would escape the terrible morass. With a careless shrug, Monolith dispersed the thoughts from his mind and dipped the bottle towards the sparkling orange, pink and white flowers. Did they know of the fate that would befall upon them? Doubtedly. They were only plants. Sucking in a deep breath, Monolith flipped the bottle over. What would happen? Would the flowers turn a different color? Would they shrivel, or perhaps evolve into something totally different that contradicted every single law of nature? The iodine dropped docilely into the pot. One drop hit an orange flower, dripped off, and then landed in the soil with a joyful sizzle. The rest gobbled unceremoniously all over the plant in an oozing, dark wave and then sank into the soil without any further disturbing outrages. Silence followed. Boring, disillusional silence. Monolith's thoughts shriveled into some form of disappointment. One white chrysanthemum bobbed its stark head at Monolith. He glared at it with all the rage he could muster. He really shouldn't be in the experiment room anyways, messing with Darkwing's precious science stuff. Monolith closed up the iodine and trudged in a melancholy way over to a polished stone shelf. He set the iodine bottle next to all the other chemicals, right where it should be. Monolith just hoped that his sulky science teacher wouldn't notice half an inch of his iodine was gone. "MONOLITH, YOU MORON, GET YOUR CLUMSY TALONS IN HERE ''NOW ''OR I SWEAR BY ALL THREE OF PYRRHIA'S MOONS I'LL..." That was Darkwings yelling. Monolith chose to block out the rest... probably because it made him go deaf, but mostly because Darkwings was saying some things Monolith probably shouldn't be hearing. Panic shot through every nerve in Monolith's body. ''I'm late! He thought. He raced out of the experiment room with the speed of a black comet. He leaped down the halls with his wings flared. Three moons, this was the fifth time in a row he was late for science class! Monolith galumphed down the hall, tripping on his talons and then his wings. He fell with an unceremonious crash! ''on his head and rolled like a tumbleweed down the inclined hallways. He rolled right into his science class, knocking over every bench, crashing into the science table, knocking over the bottles of cyanide salts and bleach and then sending up the wooden table in a pile of flames before crashing to a halt before his enraged science teacher, Darkwings. Monolith managed a deranged-sounding chuckle before his teacher spoke. "What," Darkwings growled, his eyes flaming pools of obsidian. ''"Was that." "Oh, I'm really sorry Darkwings!" Monolith stammered, leaping to his talons with the speed of an upset cat. He glanced at his teacher's bared fangs and realized that he may be leaving class with some bruises today. "I-I can help you clean up," gasped Monolith lamely, glancing over at the flaming pile of wood and the broken glass. Chemicals were spilling all over the floor. The other dragonets in the classroom were all gaping at Monolith. "I sure am going to need some help cleaning up the remains of you ''once I'm finished here!" Darkwings yelled at Monolith. Monolith's teacher was mad. Scratch ''mad... ''Monolith's teacher was ''furious! "You stupid, crazy, deranged PSYCHOPATH!" Darkwings roared, flaring his wings. Monolith flinched. Yeah, that's me, ''he thought. ''Stupid, crazy, deranged psychopath. Class was dismissed that day, but not Monolith's actions. The NightWing dragonet had to clean up the entire class (although he was relieved of that duty after he nearly brought the ceiling caving in) and then he had to sulk in a corner for two hours. "I'm terrible at my job," Monolith said to the wall. The wall just stared at Monolith without giving any form of an answer. "I wish I knew my parents," Monolith said wistfully, his black scales shimmering. "Do you think they'd love me?" No answer. Just silence. Boring, disillusinal silence, Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Content (DreamingWolf1) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)